


Hacia un nuevo mundo

by lelamorello



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamorello/pseuds/lelamorello
Summary: Basada en los eventos previos al episodio 3x07 con algunas modificaciones.Clarke se va de Polis después de consumar su amor con Lexa. Titus no intenta eliminar a Clarke. Murphy todavía no es llevado a Polis. Jaha aún no llega a Arkadia. Pike no ha matado a Lincoln.¿Podrán Clarke y Lexa unir a su gente para superar los desafíos y amenazas que sus enemigos les pondrán, o tendrán que descubrir este nuevo mundo de manera separada?





	

Prólogo

Cuando al sol le quedaban por lo menos un par de horas para asomarse, Indra se encontraba cerca del límite del bloqueo que habían puesto contra Arkadia. Todavía se encontraba un poco débil debido a las heridas ocasionadas por el tiroteo que Pike y sus seguidores habían cometido contra su gente, pero sus sentidos seguían igual de finos, al reconocer el casi inaudible caminar de su segunda.

\- Has mejorado bastante, Octavia kom Trikru – Dijo Indra con cierto orgullo.  
\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Indra, debo regresar cuanto antes – Al notar que Indra comprendía la urgencia, siguió hablando – Los fieles a Kane más la ayuda de Lincoln y los otros Trikru que estaban encarcelados, hemos logrado encerrar a Pike y sus seguidores en la habitación en la cual se reunían, pero están armados y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo esas puertas resistirán.  
\- ¿Toda la gente de Pike se encuentra en esa habitación?  
\- No, algunos guardias se encontraban en sus puestos, por lo que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ellos – Al decir esto, Octavia hace una pequeña pausa – Indra, creo que la Comandante debería venir inmediatamente.  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Indra confundida.  
\- Para hacer justicia por los Trikru y porque le dispararon a Clarke – Dijo Octavia, con una expresión que mostraba que al igual que Indra, sospechaba de la especial importancia que Clarke era para Lexa.

Con esta nueva información, Indra cabalgó rápidamente regreso a Polis.


End file.
